


Panic at the disco's first time at the recording studio but mcr had to ruin it!

by fobmcrpatdparamore



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out (Album), Background Hayley Williams, Brendon Urie Being A Dumbo At Times, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Past Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Punk Pete Wentz, Recording Studios, brendon fed up with ryan, i won't be your paper doll, lol, pete wentz is there but only for like a few paragraphs, ryan ross fucking shit up, sorry that song is stuck in my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobmcrpatdparamore/pseuds/fobmcrpatdparamore





	Panic at the disco's first time at the recording studio but mcr had to ruin it!

Brendon's POV

So I'm on the highway zooming down it at a speed that i can't see because i don't have my glasses on when J see i'm about to miss my exit so I sharply cut in front of a giant truck that says WalMart on it and i go off my exit. i hear many people honk at me but i ignore them 

I turn up my radio and hear "WE'LL CARRY ONNNNNNNNNNMNNMMNNNNNNNNMNNMMNNNNNNNNMNNMMNNNNNNNNMNNMMNNNNNNNNMNNMMNNNNNNNNMNNMMNNNNNNNNMNNMMNNNNNNNNMNNMMNNNNNNNNMNNMMNNNNNNNNMNNMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

 

I wonder who sings ghat but j i ignore it and continue driving to the recording studio then i'm going to. b

 

5 minutes later

I take a sharp right on PlusheeCat Road and I hear people beep at me but I roll my eyes and ignore it. i'm just a 17 yr old guy what do they expect!

So I pull into a parking lot without realizing that there is a curb and a stop sign at a corner so i finally see it once it's too late so i whisper "fuck" and I take the sharpest, most funnest turn i've ever done! I go over the curb and then i am in the parking lot to the recording studio. 

I look for spencer, brent, or ryan's car at first but i don't see them so i just cut in front of a woman in a grey Toyota mini van that has her daughter in the front and one in the back with her and I steal her parking spot in the front row. She looks like she was about to curse at me but she holds herself back from doing it because she has her children in the car

So I get out of my red Lamborghini that used to belong to my dead cousin but now I have it and shut the front door before going into the backseat and getting my microphone and it's stand. I don't have much to carry that's why i said i would help Ryan carry his guitar and his song writing/poem book and I would help Spencer with his drums and Brent with his bass but idk where they are soo.m....

I shut the back door and press the "lock" button on my car and trot over to the crosswalk that there is. I don't look either way before crossing (heck, I don't even stopXD) and then I start walking across the crosswalk and I hear a beep and I look up to see a red cadillac with orange flames on the side honking at me! i look at the car and see a man with long black hair and pale skin flipping me off. I am not shocked because this happens a lot so I just do what Ryan tells me not to do and I flip him off too and scurry on inside.

Once I get inside I see nobody at the front desk so I pick up the list of names of people who r signed in and look for Ryan, Brent, and Spencer's names.I search for around 5 minutes until a woman comes out from the back room and sits down at the chair that is conveniently placed at the desk. She clears her throat and i look up

"Are you looking for somebody?" she asks. "yeah Im looking for my band mates but I haven't seen them yet." I say. "Oh well are their names on the list?" she asks. I shrug and say "Oh I don't know, I can't read the list without my glasses."

She laughs and takes the list. "Alright what are their names?" She asks. I look up at her for the first time and God is she hot! "Uh.their names are uhh...B-Brent Wilson, Spencer Smith, and Ryan Ross." I say.

She says "Looks like they're not here yet." and puts the list down. That's odd, because I know I'm at least 30 minutes late to meet them here so I don't get why I'm here before them !

"Are you sure you have the right place?" she asks. I nod my head and pull out my newest flip phone "Yeah Ryan sent me this address and he is like,never wrong so..." I say. I call Ryan to see what the fuck is going on when I hear the bell that rings everytime somebody walks in and I hear a lot of people groaning. I turn around and see Ryan, Spencer, and Brent standing there with their heavy instruments.Then I press cancel on calling Ryan.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" I ask them. Ryan sighs and says "Long story but we're here now I guess."

I nod my head and say "Is that all of the instruments or do you need my help to carry them in" and Spencer says "Well, my drum set still has pieces outside in the van and Ryan's notebook is outside along with his guitar because it was to heavy for him to carry, and Brent's bass just needs to be tuned."

I say "Okay, lets go get everything then." and we all head outside into the hot 92 degrees weather of Las Vegas.

We get to the crosswalk that I got honked at before and i start to walk without looking both ways before crossing obviously. As i'm about to walk Spencer pulls my shirt back so I can't and I'm about to punch him for doing that when I see a big red truck go in front of me. I would have just gotten ran over by that if Spencer hadn't been there.

"Oh. Thanks." I say. Spencer rolls his eyes and says "yeah yeah, just look both ways before crossing from now on, alright? We can't be a band without. a lead singer you know." and say ok even tho i'm not gonna xD

We make it to our van, finally, and I open the back to see they barley carried anything inside. I sigh and say "Ok, I'll get Ryan's stuff, and Spencer, Ryan, and Brent, you guys can push and carry Spencer's drums inside" I take the easier things because Ryan's red guitar really isn't that heavy but it is to him so i just pretend it is a big job. They have to carry a drum set insideXD

They all say ok when a white van pulls in across from us that says "MCR" on the back and on the license plate it says something related to mcr but I can't read it because I don't have my glasses. I have no idea what this so caleld "mcr" is but I ignore it and take out Ryan's notebook.

Ryan sees this and drops a piece of Spencer's drum set and rushes over to grab it. "That's my notebook, um I can carry it inside." He says. "Um ok i guess..." I say. Then I hear "fuck!!" and Spencer is rubbing his foot because the drum piece that Ryan dropped landed on Spencer's foot. 

Ryan goes over to help him and I roll my eyes and take out his guiatir and the cord to plug it in. I see Spencer glaring at Ryan for hurting his foot and I hope that they work this out or else today will be annoying

So I have Ryan's guitar strapped around me and the cord around my neck because I didn't feel like holding it when I hear somebody scream "YESS WE ARE FINALLY THERE!!"

I look in the direction of where it came from and so does Ryan and Spencer and Brent. We see a man with half of his head shaved off and the other half red getting out of the white mini van across from us and a man with fluffy hair getting out from the driver's side. He says "Yes Frank, maybe if you had more patience it wouldn't matter." and the guy-apparently named Frank (what a funny nameXD) rolls his eyes.

I realize we've been staring at them for a solid 2 minutes so I snap out of it and say to the others "Ok guys, let's go." and they nod.

We get to the infamous cross walk and Spencer stops me and Ryan looks both ways for us. Nobody is there at the moment so we walk across. But in the middle of the crosswalk Ryan trips on a tiny ass pebble and drops all of Spencer's drums.

Spencer turns around and I can tell that his temper is long gone. I pull him inside the building as Brent helps Ryan and I tell Spencer to just sit down in the lobby and read a magazine or  
something.

I rush back outside and I see Ryan and Brent gathering together all of his drums and shit because Ryan dropped everything in his hands when he fell.

As we were gathering everything together, I see some guys walking towards us in the distance and I see they also are carrying 3 guitars, one drum set (they have a special carrier for it tho), and one microphone. They walk up to us and one of them says "Yikes, what happened here my fellow males?"

Brent says "Well somebody was being clumsy and dropped a bunch of shit." Ryan looks like he is about to cry, like even more than usual, so I say to the guys who are surrounding us "Yeah it was just a silly mistake, tho, it's fine." and the one who was talking to us nods his head. Then he says "Well, I best be on my way now because our band doesn't want to lose our recording slot!" and he scurries inside along with his band mates.

Then, as soon as we have the drums together, a car comes zooming down the road we're on and it beeps at us before stopping. It scares Ryan, and he jumps, and drops all the drums again. Brent looks like he is about to explode of anger so I say to him "I got it, just go inside and read a magazine or something." and he stomps inside.

I turn around and see the fat mess we made. I sigh because now we have a car waiting for us to move also so we have to hurry our asses.

I look at the car and see it is a tour bus but the windows are tinted so i cant see who it is. But then the door swings open and I see Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy! I forgot he was going to meet us here! He just signed us to his record label and now that I look at it we probably look like big doofuses right now but oh well.

He walks over and says "What happened here??" and I explain to him that somebody (I don't say Ryan because I don't want him to have a emotional meltdown) dropped Spencer's drums and he says "Oh well I can help you guys." and I say "Thank you, that would be good"

to be continued...


End file.
